


Room for Two

by BepsiiCola



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Why Did I Write This?, oh because i love everyone in stardew that is why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BepsiiCola/pseuds/BepsiiCola





	Room for Two

The letter was written in Sam’s messy handwriting. A folded piece of notebook paper that said for her to meet him outside his house after dark. Persephone smiled as she tucked the piece of paper into her coverall pockets, rereading it made her feel a warmth inside of her. She and Sam had gotten close. Almost every day he would swing by the farm or her by his house. His mother invited her for dinner on more than one occasion.   
   The farmer shivered slightly, pulling her jacket closer around her. The cold of autumn had finally set it, beginning to make it hard for her to harvest her crops with the loom of an early frost putting her out of crops. She had plenty to make it through winter, not to mention Pierre and Gus were more than accommodating with their prices. At least she had the farm animals to help get her by too.   
   Persephone lost in thought, was going to walk right past his house. Sam whispered out her name as to not draw attention. “Hey, Seph!” He waved her over. In the dim lighting cast by his bedroom window, she could see him. His hair wasn’t spiked; it looked almost damp. Had he showered recently? She had, and she suddenly felt the wind chill her hair even more. “I wanted to talk to you in private,” he began. Even in the dim light, she could see his cheeks begin to darken; he was too pale to try and shrug it off.   
   Sam suddenly gave a small, almost faked shiver. “It’s a little cold out here though… let’s sneak into my bedroom.” He turned, gently putting his fingers against the window frame and tugging at it. He crawled inside first, then offered a helping hand to Persephone who gladly climbed inside.  
   The warmth of the room hit her all at once, and she smiled, sighing relief. “Much better than outside,” she said, “it almost makes me sleepy.” He smiled at her and nodded in agreement. Sam suddenly looked down, tapping his foot while his cheeks remained the same flushed color. “So…Persephone.. I know I’ve been talking about nothing but the band for a while now… But I don’t want you to think that’s all I’m interested in.” He lifted his head, those bright blue eyes staring into her green ones. “Erm…Well…” He struggled for a moment before forcing the words out. “Well, I’m really happy with how we’ve grown so close..and..” He took in another breath. Right before she could speak and tell him to stop, he spoke again.  
   “Seph…do you think of me as…just a friend?” She moved closer to him, reaching out and taking his hand. It was warm, soft. She didn’t expect that.  
“Sam, you know…”   
“Sam? I’m coming in!” Jodi called from the door, a muffled sound that cut off what they were talking about.  
“Shit! Quick, hide in the bed!”   
   With her heart racing, she dove into the bed, damp lavender colored hair seeming to get everywhere. She knew she should’ve cut it. Regardless, she buried herself under the covers and as close to the edge as she could get, trying to still her breathing.  
   “What’s wrong, Honey? Were you doing something…bad?” Her voice trailed off at the end.  
   Christ, she thought he was jerking off.  
   “I heard some weird sounds coming from your room…” This time it was a bit accusatory, yet still held that motherly concern. Sam quickly moved in front of the bed, blocking the lump that was trying to stay still. “No mom! I was just…. Doing push-ups! I wanna beat dad at arm-wrestling some day! …heh.” Jodi gave a small gasp, and a chuckle followed.  
“That explains those sounds. Okay, well good luck. I’ll see you in the morning.” They both said goodnight to each before she left, closing the door behind her.  
   Sam turned back to the bed. “Seph?”  
“Nice cover up there, Sammy.” He rolled his eyes.   
“You know I don’t like when you call me that,”  
“And you know I’ll say it anyway.”   
   There was an awkward pause, where Sam assumed she would get out of the bed. “I’m not getting out; it’s warm. The covers have accepted me as one of their own.” He laughed, trying to keep his voice down as he edged towards the bed, and slid in next to her.  
    _Oh, fuck_. She thought he was just inches away from her. She could feel his heat, smell his body wash and it was making her dizzy. Just as he leaned in, she dove forward and kissed him, almost hitting her teeth against his. A small, surprised sound came from him, but quickly returned her kiss.  
   His arms managed to wrap their way around her, pushing her body against his while she put hers behind his neck. He managed to break away and take a deep breath, barely whispering, “I always knew there was something special between us.”  
“You’re a romantic,” she breathed back, pulling him in for another kiss before he could make a comeback.   
   Her hands worked towards his shoulders, pulling off his jacket and tossing it on the ground next to them before she did the same, pulling herself on top of him in a straddling position. She still had the coveralls on, dammit. She reached up, grabbing the clasps in her hands before unbuckling them and letting it drop around her hips. Beneath, she had a plain, red t-shirt on, but no shorts. The hem of her underwear poked out above the rumpled clothing. “W..wow.” Sam muttered, looking at her body up and down. It was toned from working on the farm so much, only a slightly noticeable tan on her arms. Her skin was already tanned.   
   There was another awkward pause. “Do you, uh…wanna take your shirt off?”  
Sam shook off his trance and nodded, shifting up some and pulling if off his body. He was trim, the slight appearance of abs appearing on his stomach, probably from skateboarding and running after his little brother so much. A trail of hair ran from his belly button to below his pants. Her breath caught in her throat a little. This was a lot.  
   Like a lot.   
   Still, she couldn’t help. She bent back down, pressing her lips to his. Trembling, he set his hands on her hips, barely touching her as if he were afraid. “You can grab me, Sam.” She said as she pulled away. “I just…uhm..” She moved to his neck, pressing gently kisses against it that elicited more sharp intakes of breath. “S…Seph,” her hand touched his stomach, beginning to trail it’s way down.  
   “Seph, I’m a virgin.” He suddenly spoke, the words hitting against her ear like a freight train.   
_OH, FUCK._  
    She jolted up, looking down at him. His face was flush with embarrassment, looking anywhere but at her. “Sam, are you serious?” Trying to keep the surprise and volume out of her speech. “Y..yeah…I kissed Penny once, and that was a truth or dare game we all had after a festival one year. And there was after a small concert when this random chick came up to me and just laid one on me.”  He let out an exhale, letting his head hit the pillow as he stared at the ceiling.  
“I…I’m sorry, Seph. I..I understand if you wanna leave.”  
“Why would I want to do that?”  
“I figured…girls don’t wanna be with virgins.” She gave a small laugh, containing it as best she could.   
“What?” He asked, turning his eyes up to her, narrowing them some.  
“If girls didn’t want to be with virgins, then how would anyone have sex? It happens at some point, Sam.” She suddenly realized how that sounded. “But hey, listen, I care about you, okay?” She moved the hand to his face, running her thumb along his cheekbone. “We don’t have to do anything if you’re not ready, I’m not forcing you to do anything you don’t wanna do.” He leaned in against her touch, moving his hand to her wrist and smiling. “I know, Seph.”  
   Persephone smiled a little bigger, leaning down and kissing him again, softly. Just as she was about to pull away, his hand snaked his way into her hair, running through the locks ever so lightly.  
   Damn. Her one weakness.  
   The kiss grew deeper, and without thinking, she opened her mouth, to which Sam did the same. Her hands moved to the pillow on either side of his head. Sam gave her a slight squeeze, which caused her to move her hips forward. He made a sound against her mouth. Was he that sensitive, or just that turned on?  
   “Here, let me take this off.” She scooted off his hips and began to work her coveralls off, glancing over at him. She could see the outline of his cock against his jeans, and Sam had nothing to be worried about. Persephone sat on the edge of the bed in her underwear and shirt. “If I had known this was happening, I would’ve worn a matching set.”  
“They have matching sets?” She covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Sam took the opportunity and unbuckled his pants, pulling them down and off, leaving only his boxers. His erection gave a slight bulge to the material, but not too much.   
   She took her spot back on top of him, pressing herself against his cock. There was another small breath from him. “Wait,” she said. Grabbing the sides of her shirt, she pulled the fabric off and over her head, leaving a mess of hair that fell around her breasts. Sam looked as if he had to ask permission. Instead, she took his hands and put them on her breasts. Even if there was a bra, she watched him swallow. “Do you want me to take it off?”  
“Yes,” was the immediate response. So, Persephone reached around and unlatched the bra, just as Sam moved his hands to let it fall off her.   
   Just as quickly as she removed it from the bed, his hands were back on her breasts, gently squeezing them. It’d been so long since someone touched her like this, it was almost instinctive that she gave a small buck on top of him. Persephone could feel his dick rub against her, making her senses go haywire for a minute. Slowly, she moved her hips forward again, feeling him through the fabric of their underwear. Her breathing quickened, moving her hips faster against him. “Mmmm..mmm!” He moaned through a closed mouth, and she suddenly became aware that they would have to be quiet.  
   “Try to not make a sound,” it would be a whole other ball game if Jodi walked in on them now. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. She slid back, pulling down his boxers, exposing him to the air, she noticed he wasn’t circumcised. Not that it mattered. Immediately, she hooked her fingers on the sides of her panties and pulled them down and off. They were soaked, almost to the point where she was embarrassed.   
   For a moment, they looked into each other’s eyes. “Are you ready?” She asked, leaning down and kissing him. “Yes,” he nodded as well. Persephone lifted herself above him, grabbing him with one hand. She would’ve just slid him into her if it weren’t for the response. A small, chirp of her name. “What was that?” She asked, amused. Her hand gripped him, beginning to move up and down. “S..Seph, c..c..come on, that i..isn’t fair..” His voice was almost a whine, changing in sound every time she made a motion. This was too much fun to pass up. “Tell me what you said,” She murmured, putting her face into his neck and kissing him. His hands grabbed onto her ass, digging his fingernails in. He still hadn’t spoken her name again, so she pressed herself against his cock, sliding herself against him. “Fuck,” he moaned as quietly as he could, looking down and watching her. His cock dripped with precum, while she was wet enough to have the light catch it. “Persephone,” Sam choked out.  
   And with that, she lifted her hips and slipped him inside of her. Sam moaned as he felt the inside of her, warm and wet. She put her hand on his mouth. “Shhh! We have to be quiet, we can’t let your mom hear us, or Vincent.” Their rooms were close together, and she hoped he wouldn’t hear. Through lidded eyes, he nodded. Straightening herself, she moved her hips back and forth, watching his face twist beneath her. She couldn’t help but feel some type of perverse pride, being his first. Her hands locked with his, fingers lacing between each other as she bucked into him. His moans came through gritted teeth, squeezing her hands with every movement. Sweat started to drip down her forehead and body, mixing in with his.    
   Her own moans were starting to get to her, each buck made her shiver with pleasure. She pulled herself up, hearing him slap against himself. “W-why?” He asked, breathless.  
“Get on top, it’s easier for you to pull out.” In their heat, they neglected to find a condom, though it was doubtful Sam had any and it wasn’t like she was getting any on the farm.  
   She laid down against the soft fabric of the sheets, the mattress equally as soft. He moved to be on top of her, positioning himself between her legs and leaning over her. Seph’s hand reached down and grabbed him, guiding him and allow him to push himself inside of her again. “Shit,” she muttered as he started to thrust. Just a few in, he stopped, much to her annoyance.  
“Am I doing this right?” She couldn’t help but smile.   
“Yeah, Sam. I’ll tell you if you aren’t.” That seemed to make him feel better as he picked up again. His rhythm was off, but listened to what she had to say. It took a few minutes, but he slowly worked up to it. She gripped the sides of his arms, looking for anything to grab onto as he fucked her. They eventually found his way to his hair, knotting in it as she pulled him down to kiss her. His pace quickened, Sam’s hand on her breast and the other on her hip, gripping hard and using it as leverage.   
   “God, Sam, you feel so fucking good.” Her words were a shaking mess, voice slightly higher pitched than normal. He pulled back, looking down at watching her bounce with his movements. Quietly, she picked up a leg and put it over his shoulder. “Go deeper,” she breathed. She angled herself to give him a little help, and as soon as he thrust, she felt all of him. She squeaked, which gave him pause for a moment. “It happens!” She hissed. “Don’t stop.”   
   She really didn’t have to tell him twice, picking up his movement and speed again, rocking the bed back and forth. Thank god it didn’t squeak. She pulled her leg down, wrapping both of them around his waist as he bent forward, ragged breaths in her ear. “T-tell me when you’re gonna cum,”   
“I will,” Sam put his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace as his thrusts became much more erratic. “I-I’m gonna cum,” the words barely audible, taking in a breath with every single word.   
   For a moment, she almost wanted him to stay inside of her. But that was a risk she couldn’t take, even if she was on birth control. “Pull out,” Taking her legs away from his waist, Sam just barely made it out in time. Thick, milky streams hit her stomach and chest. It wasn’t too long after, Sam collapsed on top of her. “You’re gonna have all this on you too.”  
“I don’t care,” he mumbled, trying to catch his breath.   
She smiled, brushing the loose hair from his eyes and kissing him. He rolled off of her, but laid on his side, close to her. “Did you…you know,” he asked.  
   Shit. She hadn’t but she didn’t know if she should tell him that. She would’ve if he stayed inside of her, but that was a different story. “Uhm…no, but it’s okay, I don’t hav..” Sam’s fingers suddenly brushed against her clit, making her jerk a little bit. “What are you doing?” She asked, turning on her side to look at him. “I…I want you to, just tell me what to do.”   
   Count all those chickens before they hatch, because she was sure she just found the one.  
“Oh, okay. Hold on,” The ceiling fan was beginning to dry her sweat. She picked up the blanket and put it over them. “Okay, just put your finger…right here.” Persephone guided him and set it against her clit, which was still sensitive. “Just move your finger in a circle,” he nodded and did exactly what she said. She closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath as the warmth traveled through her body again. He pressed his lips against her ear, gently nipping at it while he moved his fingers in the pattern she showed him. Without warning, he slipped a finger inside of her. She gasped. “Did I do something wrong?”  
“No, no, just… do this.” She lifted her hand and made a ‘come hither’ motion.   
   Apparently, his hands were made of gold, because whatever else he did, it made her moan so lough that she turned her head and made him kiss her. Realizing what a good job he was doing, he gingerly pulled out and inserted another finger and did the same thing, making her tremble. Her moans were more than enough encouragement, moving his fingers a little faster. He may have been new to sex, but his hands were more than experienced. Maybe it was because she was still sensitive and horny, but it didn’t take much longer until she had her own orgasm. “Sam!” She hissed, turning her face away and burying it in a pillow, body shaking with the sudden burst of energy. She felt him pull his fingers out of her, pulling her into a spooning position. “That was…”  
“…amazing.” She finished for him. Her head turned to see him, the blush still there on his cheeks. “I’m going to remember this night for a long time,” he mumbled, laying his head on the pillow.   
“Me too, but I can’t stay for long.”  
   And she didn’t. They lay there for a while, holding each other and talking before she stood, grabbed her clothes and redressed. “Are you sure you can’t stay? We can wake up early before my mom does, and you can sneak out then.” There was almost a pleading in his voice.   
“I’d love to, but I like your mom’s casserole and I wanna keep getting invited.”  
“I knew you only liked me for my mom’s cooking.”  
“It’s a shame you didn’t realize that before.” She nodded towards the bed. He blushed, while she chuckled and kissed him.  
   “It won’t be the last time,” she assured him, sleeping out the window in the dark of the night and making her way home.  
   While the week went by, they still saw each other and hung out, though there was a different type of energy between them. One that held more commitment than before.  
   Two weeks later, Sam got a letter in the mail from the farmer that read:  
  _“Meet me at my house tonight, we don’t have to be quiet here.”_


End file.
